


“No problem darling, I’ll always take care of you.”

by Anime_Girl1303



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Colds, Fluff, Jacob is sick and Roth looks after him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303
Summary: Jacob gets sick after working too hard and Maxwell Roth takes care of him
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	“No problem darling, I’ll always take care of you.”

Jacob opened his eyes with a groan. He had been working too much after Evie left with Henry. He sat up with a cough... he was sick. He knew he should have listened to his rival gangs leader and Boyfriend, Maxwell Roth. Jacob lay back down he felt awful. His throat was sore and scratchy and he was feeling really hot. 

The door creaked open and Maxwell Roth walked in and closed it behind him. “Darling? Are you okay?” Roth had asked him when he was standing next to their bed. 

“I think I got sick.” Jacob sighed as he pulled the blanket back over his head. 

“You should have listened to me. I told you that you were working too much. I’ll have some of my blighters do a couple of jobs and help out the rooks to let you recover.” Roth spoke softly to try and comfort Jacob and he sat down in the pet and gently pet his hair. “I’ll talk care of you.”

“Thank you.” Jacob mumbled into the blankets. He moved the blankets away because the heat from his body was too much and he made a small noise in distress. 

“Ssh darling it’s okay.” Roth continued to pet Jacobs hair. “I’m going to get a cold cloth and make you some tea I won’t take too long.” Roth kissed Jacobs head and he left the room and wet a cloth with water and made Jacob some tea. Roth came back a few minutes later and he put the cloth on Jacob’s head and when Jacob sat up he gave him some tea. 

“I’m an Assasin I’ve dealt with so much worse.” Jacob sighed as he took a drink of the tea. 

“Being sick can sometimes be worse than a physical injury, darling.” Roth sat next to Jacob on the bed and he wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“I know but I don’t have time-“ Jacob got cut off by a few coughs. “To be sick.” He took another small sip of tea. 

“You do have time to be sick you need to rest.” Roth set Jacobs cup on the bed side table once he had finished drinking it. “I’ll lay with you until you fall back asleep and then I’ll make make some soup how does that sound?” Roth whispered with the tiniest smile. 

Jacob nodded in response and he lay down and pulled the blankets over himself since now he was shivering from being so cold. Roth lay down and pulled Jacob to his chest and he held him until he fell asleep again. 

Roth carefully got out of the bed without waking Jacob. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper normally but being sick changed that. Roth being a gang leader had a lot of money so he could get the best ingredients needed the area and he put his best vegetables into the soup along with some potato’s. He grabbed a bread roll and slowly walked into the bedroom and he set the soup down with the roll next to it and woke up Jacob. “Good morning darling.” He said with a little laugh. “I’ve got soup for you.” He handed the half asleep Assasin his bowl of soup with his roll and Jacob took it and sat up but he was too tired to speak. 

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed threw his nose as the warm soupy liquid soothed his throat. “Thanks Max.” He lay his head on Roth’s shoulder earning him a kiss on the head. 

“No problem darling, I’ll always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I get comfort in reading fics like these when I’m sick and because I’m getting over a cold now I wanted to write my own one for these adorable boys


End file.
